


Truce

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-24
Updated: 2003-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River is overwhelmed by everyone's emotions.





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Truce

## Truce

### by Cyndy

Truce  
Author: Cyndy  
Pairing: Jayne/River  
Fandom: Firefly  
Rated: NC-17  
Spoilers: Ariel  
Disclaimer: Joss created these wonderful characters. They are his, not mine. 

* * *

River sat at the dinner table feeling confused; everyone's emotions were swirling around her as the crew discussed what had happened during the job that morning. It was sensory overload and she wasn't sure she could take it anymore. She turned to Simon and told him she would be in her room, shaking off his hand as he tried to help her. "No," she snapped, "I can find my room by myself." He was stung. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but his concern was just one more emotion to assault her brain. 

She stood to leave and collided with Jayne. The feeling was instantaneous, all the others emotions were silenced, the only thing she could feel was Jayne's anger at missing what he thought was an easy shot and his utter glee at having won the battle. His feelings were right on the surface, laid out for her to see. They were primal and pure and she wanted to stay there, away from the maddening swirl of the others, but she felt his irritation grow, she had held onto his arm too long and he wanted her to get out of his way. 

She looked up into his scowling face, "Sorry." She whispered as she let go and felt herself get pulled back into the mire of overlapping feelings. 

Jayne watched her walk away, still distrustful of her actions and prepared to defend himself if necessary. But she left the dining area immediately and Jayne relaxed. 

* * *

Things were quieter in her room, not silent, but quieter. At least the emotions spinning in her brain weren't as intense as they had been when she was surrounded by the entire crew. Then her mind settled on Jayne; she wanted to touch him again to see if he could clear her head. Were his strong reactions heightened by the problems with the job like the rest of the crew or were his emotions always so intoxicating. She decided more research was needed. 

* * *

Jayne, Simon and Book were playing cards at the table when River came into the dining area. The mood was light as they placed their bets and River saw the perfect opportunity. She walked behind Jayne's chair and set her hand on the back of it, her fingers lightly brushed Jayne's back. 

Jayne was startled by the unexpected touch and jumped up, turning toward her. Before anyone knew what was happening, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it backward, checking for a knife. 

The raw emotion was a rush to River as Jayne pushed her against the counter and held himself ready for attack. She looked into his eyes and felt the strength of his fear and anger. It was only after he had released her that she felt Simon and Book's emotions: confusion, concern, anger at Jayne. 

There was some arguing as Jayne yelled about her sneaking up on him and Simon yelled about over-reacting. Knives and stitches were mentioned and River went back to her room smiling. 

* * *

Jayne's eyes snapped opened and he glanced at the wall he was facing behind his bed where his weapons hung. He lay perfectly still, listening. Had he just imagined hearing something, or was someone in his room. He waited. There. The sound of someone moving past the ladder that led into his room. In one quick motion he grabbed a gun from the wall, rolled off the bed, landing on his feet, aiming his gun at the intruder. 

In the dim light he could see River's small frame standing beside the ladder in her barefeet and sundress. He stood perfectly still as if waiting for the battle to begin. 

River giggled at the masculine display before her and raised her open hands. "See." she said, "No weapons. I come in peace." 

Jayne's muscles relaxed somewhat, but he held the gun at the ready. "Why you down here?" 

"We need to make a truce." and she slowly took a step toward Jayne. She felt like she was approaching a wild animal, worried about spooking him. 

"Yeah, what makes ya think that's gonna happen." he growled. 

"I know you don't trust me." River said shyly. 

Jayne snorted in a 'tell me something I don't know' manner. 

"I don't trust you either," she whispered and took another step toward him. "So, we have to find something. Something so you won't want to turn us in. Something so I won't want to scold you for your greed." 

"Scold, is that what you call slicing me with a butcher's knife?" 

River walked very slowly toward Jayne. He didn't understand, she thought, that was only part of it. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she said, "but I can't go back." As she got closer, Jayne tensed his muscles, bringing the gun between them again. She had gone too quickly, the animal had given her a warning, showed its teeth. River slowed her pace, but didn't stop; she barely inched forward. "We need to find something to unite us. We need to find what I can give you that will make you want me to stay." 

"Give me?" said Jayne, letting River push the gun aside with her hip as she stepped up to him, "What are you planning on giving me?" 

River put her hand on his chest and said, "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." She felt everything slip away as she immersed herself in his emotions. 

"And I'm just supposed to believe that you won't want nothing in return." 

"No, I'll be getting something." She slid her hand up his chest and around his neck as she reached up to kiss him. She felt his passion burn into her, cleansing her of the 'verse's problems. 

Jayne needed no further coaxing. He leaned closer to her and kissed her neck. 

Yes, this was it; this was what she wanted. She felt one emotion, pure lust, and she wasn't exactly sure if it was his or her own. Their hands worked together as clothing was removed and they landed on the bed, Jayne pulling her under him. She felt a wave of fear. "No," she whispered harshly, "I can't be pinned down." And she rolled them over landing astride Jayne's hips. 

He looked at his collection of weapons within easy reach of River and was surprised when River's hand, the hand that was near so many deadly things, intertwined with his. 

"Hold my hand until you feel safe." She said, wanting the fear to leave him so she could feel the pure lust again. Then she moved her hips, sliding along his shaft. 

Raising her hips, she used her free hand to guide him into her. As she lowered herself, she became lost in the feelings, both emotional and physical. 

Jayne groaned as he felt himself enveloped in her warmth. He felt her take his other hand and lace their fingers, felt her breasts against his chest. He saw the muscles in her arms tighten as she pushed herself, rhythmically riding him. Her hair fell against his shoulder and he fought the urge to roll on top of her. 

River felt frustration mar the passion and she sat up bringing his hands with her. She then used his hands as leverage to pump herself faster and harder on him. She felt his desire grow as they pushed against each other. River felt her muscles contracting around Jayne and she gasped with a quiet moan as she felt emotion flood her. It was her own emotion, hers, not Jayne's. And she enjoyed the feeling of self as she felt Jayne come with a groan. 

River got up, dressed and was nearly to the ladder before Jayne realized she was leaving. River turned back and smiled at him, then left. Jayne couldn't believe his luck, she didn't want to cuddle or talk and he could just roll over and go to sleep. This deal might actually work. 

**END**

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cyndy


End file.
